


Pink Ribbon

by audreyscout (orphan_account)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/audreyscout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Day</p><p>Cosette was sitting at the kitchen table working on her math homework when Jean got home. He was late, but she had learned to expect that. This time, however, was different; he carried a large box with small holes cut into the sides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Ribbon

Cosette was sitting at the kitchen table working on her math homework when Jean got home. He was late, but she had learned to expect that. This time, however, was different; he carried a large box with small holes cut into the sides. Cosette leaped up from her seat and ran to him, throwing her arms around his waist.

“Papa! How was work?” she asked, eyes wide with a sweet curiosity that nearly broke his heart. She was only thirteen, but she was already growing into an intelligent, kind young woman. He smiled down at her.

“It was fine. Now go sit on the couch, I have a surprise for you,” he said. A smile lit up her face and she skipped to the couch, humming a tune that he did not recognize. He carried the box over and knelt down in front of her.

“Now, I want you to promise me something,” he looked at her sternly, but there was a hint of a smile in his eyes. She nodded with anticipation. “I want you to promise that you’re going to be responsible and take care of her for me.”

“Take care of who?” Cosette started to get impatient, and excitement bubbled up inside her. Jean reached into the box and gently lifted a small black and white puppy out, placing her in Cosette’s lap. There was a pale pink ribbon tied around her neck. Cosette let out a little squeal and gently held her as the puppy wagged her tail and licked Cosette’s face. 

“You mean she’s mine?” Cosette whispered, as she scratched the puppy behind one ear.

“She’s yours. You’ll have to feed her and give her water, brush her, clean up after her, walk her and play with her.” Cosette nodded in agreement.

“Yes, of course I’ll take care of her! I’ll do everything for her… what’s her name?” 

“I thought you could choose her name,” Jean smiled at her. Cosette looked at the puppy, eyebrows furrowed as she considered names for her new friend.

“I’m going to name her Emmie,” she spoke with conviction after a few moments.

“That’s a lovely name,” Jean stood, “I’m going to make dinner. How does spaghetti sound?”

“Spaghetti sounds wonderful, Papa,” Cosette’s eyes were still on Emmie, “And thank you.” She looked up at him with a huge smile on her face, and Jean found his heart filling up with love. 

Half an hour later, he walked into the living room to check on them and found Cosette curled up on the couch with Emmie sleeping soundly by her side.


End file.
